All Mine
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Dakota Milton había deseado, desde que era solo una niña, tener una fortuna. Y de cierto - cuestionable - modo, lo logro. También había deseado tener fama. Y, de cierto amoral, enfermizo modo, también lo logró...


**All Mine**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. El titulo – y, hasta cierto punto, la historia – mientras tanto, hace referencia a la canción del álbum homónimo de** _ **Portishead**_ **.**

 **Advertencias: Temas violentos, muerte de personajes, y posible OoC. Y aparte de eso… pues, creo que no hay mucho más que aclarar.**

* * *

Tus manos se movieron mecánicamente, en premeditados círculos, buscando manera alguna de poder desgarrar la grasa que deseaba, con tanta determinación, mantenerse adherida a aquellos costosos platos de porcelana, los cuales colocabas metódicamente a un lado del lavaplatos una vez terminada tu tarea, solo para tener que comenzar con el siguiente. Tus manos se veían arrugadas. Débiles, frágiles. Quebradizas. La costosa manicura que tu _amado esposo_ te había pagado hace poco más de dos días, ya completamente arruinada, gracias a su _insistencia_ por mantenerte a cargo de todas las labores de _su_ mansión.

No muy diferente a una ama de casa, pero refiriéndose a ti como _esposa_ , por supuesto.

 _No muy diferente a una esclava_ , pensaste de manera agria, tu agarre sobre aquella costosa copa volviéndose más fierro, hasta el punto que podías jurar que habías creado una grieta en su invaluable cristal…

Odiabas momentos como este.

No, no solo por la repetitiva, sucia, _degradante_ tarea que estabas haciendo en ese momento – y que posiblemente terminaría arruinando tu epidermis, y agregándole un par de años a tus manos.

No.

Odiabas momentos en los cuales tu cuerpo estaba ocupado, más tu cabeza no hacía más que _pensar_. Pensar, y – mucho peor – _recordar_. Recordar todo lo que habías hecho mal. Recordar como todo había parecido ser tan… tan _perfecto_ al principio, solo para terminar, pilar por pilar, derrumbándose uno a uno contra el suelo, dejando caer aquel imponente techo del templo griego que solía ser tu vida, y que ahora era poco más que un montón de ruinas sin valor. Restos de roca sin significado alguno. Memorias de una vida que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ocurrir…

\- ¿Dakota?

Y todo por culpa de tu _amado esposo_ , el famoso Chris McLean…

 _-_ Amor, ¿Te falta mucho para terminar con mi almuerzo? Tengo una entrevista en un par de horas, ¿Sabes? Las personas _importantes_ como yo no podemos llegar tarde…

Respondiste, con cierto temor, un rápido _'Ya estoy a punto de terminar, cariño'_ , antes de apagar, con pasos apresurados, la estufa que se había estado ocupando de cocinar aquella sartén con un – posiblemente quemado, si el olor te daba alguna pista de ello – bistec de cordero con vegetales en ella, colocándolo en un plato con algo de ensalada, una hogaza de pan francés, y una copa de la champaña más costosa que pudiste encontrar en su almacén. Por un momento, tus pensamientos de distrajeron por un irritante, desesperante llanto de lo que, solo después de algunos segundos de meditación, pudiste recordar que se trataba de tu hijo. De aquella _otra_ ancla que te mantenía encerrada en esta prisión. Sabias que probablemente estaba hambriento, pero sabias que, por más que deseabas poder frenar aquellos exasperantes llantos, tu principal misión era poder satisfacer a Chris – tu esposo. Tu _amado esposo_.

Cinco años, y esas dos palabras aun tenían cierto sabor amargo en tus labios…

Habías sido ingenua. Oh, _sí que habías sido ingenua_. Y tal vez demasiado ambiciosa, ¿Pero que no lo somos todos? Cuando el mismísimo Chris McLean, un hombre que había tenido carreras como anfitrión, actor, productor, y – mas importante – afamado director de películas te ofreció un papel en su nueva película a cambio de cierto _favor_ en su tráiler privado, sabias que era una oportunidad demasiado grande como para desperdiciarla. Tenías apenas… ¿Veinte? ¿Veintidós, quizá? Y él era mucho mayor que tú en ese entonces, y lo sigue siendo ahora. Aunque a pesar de su edad… sabias que era atractivo. Y carismático. Y muy, _muy_ rico. No tenías idea del bastardo que se escondía debajo de esa fachada. Eras demasiado inocente después de todo. Y tal vez, esa fue la razón por la cual te había escogido. Una joven, ingenua actriz lo suficientemente _estúpida_ para aceptar su enfermizo trato. Para creer las dulces palabras que susurraba a tu oído, y las dulces caricias que solía darle a tu ombligo.

Una joven lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en su red, y nunca dejarla ir.

En poco tiempo, te habías enamorado de él. Era una relación de ensueño. Como salida de aquellas pasionales novelas que tu madre solía leerte, o de una de las muchas películas románticas con las cuales terminaste creciendo en tu adolescencia una vez que ella te abandono. Sabias que tu padre no aprobaba su relación. ¿Y la prensa? Había sido todo un escándalo. Pero eso no hacía más que avivar las llamas de aquella pasión que reinaba entre los dos…

Por eso pensaste – de manera estúpida, debo aclarar – que el aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio había sido una buena idea.

No es necesario aclarar, sin embargo, que no fue así.

El seguía llenándote de lujos. De hecho, la principal razón por la cual aceptaste su propuesta de matrimonio, fue por aquel _monumental_ anillo de matrimonio que había introducido en tu copa, cuando estabas distraída arreglando tu cabellera en aquel restaurante. Pero en cuanto ambos se unieron en matrimonio, parecías ser la mismísima esposa del rey Midas, y todo rincón de aquella mansión parecía haber tenido contacto con su prodigioso digito, siendo convertido, inmediatamente, en oro puro.

Habías adquirido toda una fortuna que cientos de personas matarían por obtener, simplemente por virtud de haber sido lo suficientemente hermosa como para que el bastardo te echara un ojo.

Pero, de algún modo, seguía sin ser suficiente…

Tenías el _glamour_ de asistir a cada estreno de las más taquilleras películas, de ser invitada a las más exclusivas fiestas, y de presenciar la gracia de las más elegantes pasarelas…

Pero nada de eso era merito propio.

Solo lo tenías por ser esposa del director más afamado del momento.

¿Y en cuanto se apagaban los reflectores? Eras poco más que una sirviente para él. Un espectáculo de miseria, el cual el se deleitaba totalmente en presenciar. No importaba que tan insignificante fuera la tarea, que tan innecesaria fuera tu papel en ella, el _insistía_ en que tú te hicieras cargo de ella.

Y todo empeoro cuando te embarazo de aquel engendro.

Porque sabias que toda oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño de continuar tu – ya hace mucho tiempo acabado – sueño de ser actriz sería más difícil de continuar, ya que _sabias_ que Chris continuaría obligándote a atender sus caprichos _y_ los de aquel innombrable ser (Su nombre era Michael, pero ese no era el punto). ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo de ver tu rostro nuevamente en la gran pantalla? ¿De poder trabajar al lado de los más prestigiosos actores? Dentro de tu cabeza, y posiblemente en ningún otro rincón. No mientras continuaras en esta prisión…

Porque sabias que Chris era un bastardo, y que nunca te dejaría ir.

Solo deseabas haberlo sabido antes…

Manteniendo la usual gracia de siempre – solo porque te haya relegado a ama de casa, y, por supuesto, para poder _satisfacerlo_ todas las noches que él lo deseara – no significaba que fueras a perder la elegancia que Hollywood te había enseñado, llevaste su condenado almuerzo con mucho cuidado a su habitación, colocándolo delicadamente en su regazo mientras el bastardo te dedicaba una arrogante, falsamente dulce sonrisa.

-Buena chica. Aunque, la próxima vez, no tardes tanto, ¿Si, amor? Tienes todo el día para descansar en esta mansión, y lo último que espero de una vaga como tu es que tardes tanto preparando un almuerzo tan sencillo como este. Ahora ve a atender a Michael, ¿Si, amor? Sus lloriqueos no me dejan concentrarme en mi plato de cordero…

Asentiste con la cabeza obedientemente, dedicándole una sintética, forzada sonrisa antes de dirigirte a la habitación en la cual descansaba _tu_ hijo, observando, exasperada, como este lloraba frenéticamente, su rostro color rojizo, lagrimas cayendo en sus horriblemente regordetas mejillas. Al menos hasta que…

Hasta que…

Hasta que lo cargaste en tus brazos.

Ni tú sabias el _porqué_ de dicha calma. ¿Pero, era necesario cuestionarla? Sabias que, si no querías molestar a Chris – y habías aprendido _bastante bien_ que _no_ _debías_ hacerlo enfadar – lo mejor era llevar a Michael contigo a la cocina en un cochecito de bebe, donde continuarías lavando los trastes que – siempre tan distraída, y siempre tan olvidadiza – habías dejado 'para después', hasta que literalmente se había formado una pila de ellos.

Volviendo a tu estoico, metódico, silencioso _yo_ , reanudaste nuevamente tu tarea, tomando aquellos costosos, irremplazables platos con tus manos, y utilizando aquella sucia, sucia esponja para poder retirar las manchas de grasa y demás sustancias que se encontraban en ellos, colocándolos con sumo cuidado a un lado, y tomando el siguiente, para luego repetir el proceso.

Al menos hasta que te toco encargarte de un largo, afilado cuchillo de carnicero, con el cual te habías ocupado de preparar aquel condenado cordero anteriormente.

Aun parecía haber algo de sangre remanente en su hoja de metal, que brillaba seductivamente ante tus ojos, que confundían, en su presente estado de fantasía, la fuente de dicho liquido carmesí con la de tu _amado esposo_ , logrando engañar también a tus labios, que se curvaban en una enferma sonrisa…

 _¿No podría hacer algo así… o sí? ¡Es un crimen, por el amor de dios!_

Las palabras que recorrían tu cabeza intentaban proporcionarle freno alguno a tus fantasías, las cuales, sin embargo, no hacían más que llenar tu cabeza, ahogando completamente todo intento de razonamiento.

 _Pero… después de todo, soy una actriz. Solo son necesarias algunas lagrimas de cocodrilo… ¿Tal vez podría decir que vi a 'alguien' escabullirse por nuestra ventana? La policía de seguro me creerá. Hasta donde ellos saben, soy solo la esposa trofeo de un afamado director de cine. Esposa trofeo cuyo esposo bastardo cometió el terrible error de incluir en su testamento…_

Tus ojos examinaron la cocina, en busca de evidencia, conectándose momentáneamente con los negros irises de _tu_ hijo, que veían fijamente como lavabas la sangre de cordero de aquel aparentemente ordinario cuchillo, que, para cualquier otra persona, sería poco más que una herramienta. Pero que para ti, era, en ese momento, tu boleto de vuelta a la libertad. Tu boleto de vuelta a un mundo más allá de los barrotes que ese bastardo había colocado a tu alrededor.

Tu boleto de vuelta a la _fama_.

 _¿Y el público? Pues, siempre me ha amado. Después de todo, Chris quien me lo arrebato. Y tal vez sea hora de recuperarlo…_

Tomaste el ahora impecable cuchillo en tus manos, dirigiéndole una última mirada a tu aun observante – pero claramente ignorante de tus verdaderas intenciones - hijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, y acercándote cariñosamente a su cochecito, manteniendo – solo para poder evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes – el cuchillo fuera de su alcance.

-Michael… Mami necesita discutir _ciertos_ asuntos con Papi. Así que no te alarmes si escuchas algunos gritos…

Notaste como su ingenua, inocente mirada se volvía a un mas confundida con tus palabras, y no pudiste evitar sentir algo de _ternura_ por aquel gesto. Tan frágil. Tan ignorante…

Sin duda no era un testigo del cual debías preocuparte.

Tomaste nuevamente tu rumbo, caminando con completa normalidad hacia la habitación de Chris. Podrían decir que te sentías calmada, pero tu sabias que, años de práctica en el mundo de la actuación de habían otorgado nervios de acero. Y aquella fachada de inofensiva alegría era prueba de ello, además de una ventaja que en ningún momento habías tenido idea de que podría serte tan útil…

El resto fue fácil. Solo diste tu mejor intento para poder dar un corte limpio. Como cuando intentaste preparar aquel condenado filete de cordero. Solo que aquel corte fue dirigido a su garganta. Tal vez no salió como lo esperabas. Tal vez hubo demasiada sangre. Y tal vez tuviste que apuñalarlo tres veces en su pecho, cuando te diste cuenta que habías fallado miserablemente en tu primer intento.

Pero una vez que los gritos cesaron, te diste cuenta que la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Ahora solo quedaba trabajar en el guion antes de que los policías llegaran…


End file.
